Just a Chance
by MoonLightMaze
Summary: Layla Monica's life was simple and easy going without any problems to worry about until one morning she decides to fall in love with the first boy she sees. But what happens when that boy is Draco Malfoy?


CHAPTER 1- The Morning Curse

I shifted in my bed and pulled the covers closer to my body. The morning breeze was cold and it tingled my ears. I groaned lazily as I curled myself into a ball trying to fight the cold. I breathed out and sunk further into the bed.

Today is a Sunday so it doesn't matter what time I get up. I must have already missed breakfast and since I'm taking to my subconscious already, the time must somewhere past nine or so. The girls are probably up. Maybe Parvati isn't. She always liked her sleep. I mean who doesn't? Okay, there are weirdos called Morning People. Hermione is the biggest one. I never understood how she could get up so damn early. It's a bit creepy looking at her happy face in the morning while I struggle to even open my eyes.

Oh damn, I spoke with myself a bit too much and now I'm fully awake. I'm just closing my eyes because I don't want to get up. Those few minutes before you get up are so precious and sinful that it seems like a tragedy to not enjoy. I moaned blissfully and slowly opened my eyes with a grin on my face. Today was going to be an awesome day since I didn't have to tussle with Hermione. Maybe not seeing her face in my drowsy state itself has already made my day.

I stretched myself and sat on top of the bed. I yawned and stretched some more and satisfied, I turned to see the time. Maybe today was the day I finally broke my long standing record of waking up at 11 in the morning. I secretly hoped that the clock would show something well past noon.

I looked at the clock for a whole minute and that's not a figure of speech of any kind. I was, after all staring at a clock so I know I didn't avert my gaze for a whole minute. Anyway, the most important part and get this. The time is- 5:15

My lips curled into a wide grin my heart started to do a happy dance. It was as if a bubble of joy was riding in me. I giggled stupidly and turned around. The bubble which I had mentioned earlier popped. A huge explosion inside me.

It was 5:15 A.M

Oh, the tragedy. I can't believe that my body decided to betray me and wake up so soon. Seriously! It isn't even six! But in a way, this is a new record as well. The earliest I had ever woken up in my entire life was 7. Yep, my poor mother and her larynx. No wonder she had tonsil problem. Oh the sin! I caused my mother such illness!

Wait are they even related? Tonsils and larynx? Who cares it's not like that's a N.E.W.T question or anything. Either way, I need to focus on my current predicament.

I'm up and about and it's freaking five! What do I do now? I groaned loudly and stomped out of bed. I gazed around the dorm to see that all the beds were occupied and a gentle snore hung in the air. I frowned. How come all the early birds are asleep and me-the night ranger is up! Ranger?

I don't want to call myself an owl considering what it translate to back home and the slang irks me a bit. It always did. Other than ranger, what else is good? Night wolf! Okay that's stupid. Night hag! I'm not a hag!

Okay, if someone reads my mind, I'm sure either of the two things will happen.

(More likely) His/Her brain cells wont be able to process the information stored in my brain and the rapid( and highly ridiculous) conversations that goes on and on-non stop between me and myself is likely the break the synapses between the telemetric ends resulting in the death of His/Hers brain tissue.

He/She is a higher sapien and deems me neurotic.

And for the record, I got a T in Care of Magical Creatures and that explains why I cannot come up with a decent animal to pair with night. If you have an idea then tell me! Then atleast I'll have something to call myself.

I momentarily the tuned out the ramblings in my brain and pushed the covers indignantly. I stomped out of the bed and just when I though I had a firm footing on the floor, my feet were strangled by the sheets and I fell on my face. Not to mention, I completely rummaged the tower of books I had pain staking arranged last night!

"This is the curse for breaking the oath! I had solemnly sworn I would wake up not less than 7 in the morning before I was sent to this world to heal (or sleep)"

"I'm sorry to have failed you, heaven!" I prayed my entwined hands stretched to the ceiling.

I huffed and un-strangled myself from the sheets. Maybe the bed doesn't want me to get up. It wants me to sleep some more!

Oh dear mattress of wool and coir, I'm deeply touched by you loyalty and love for me but alas our unison must wait for my I shall not sleep…yet?

Wait and yet, do they rhyme? Slant maybe.

The darkness of the night was, only now, diluting with streams of pinks in between. The morning air was icy and my nose (I'm sure) was blushing red.

I snarled and when to the bath. I cursed myself for falling into this trap. It was my weakness you see. I could sleep from night to night but if I wake up in between then that's that. I could only ever go back to sleep at night.

I can't believe, actually I can, that I'm whining over sleep. But there is nothing else I need to worry about. I got a total of eight O.W.L's out of which I'm taking seven N.E.W.T classes. If you haven't guessed yet, I'm pretty good in studies and I don't need to worry about failing. I don't have a boyfriend (sometimes I wish I did) so no need to worry about keeping him happy. Looks? I'm pretty. That's what I'm told and no it wasn't my mother or my grandmother. It was some strange hufflepuff with a stranger name. Justin Finch something. I think it was 'fetch'. Yeah. Justin Finch-Fetch. Okay, odd.

Any way, with caramel coloured hair that fell till my waist with soft waves and a sandal wood coloured skin which complemented my chocolaty brown eyes with long (annoying long!) lashes and a petite body (rather short for my liking), you would have to be a creep to think I'm not pretty. (Because creeps have bad taste, duh)

In short, I'm a chirpy brunette with good grades. If I'm so pretty then why is it taking boys so long to fall in love with me? That's an enigma unsolved by me. I wish, atleast, I should fall in love with someone.

Okay, that's decided! I'm going to fall in love.

Okay, that's rather uncalled for. I mean no one in with a sane mind will just wake up and decided to fall in love while having a bath at an ungodly hour. But then again, I'm not sure if I even border sanity.

I rolled my eyes.

It is stupid but with the tension of war the rising, maybe it's a good idea. I might get killed in the war for all I know.

Fine, I'll allow myself to fall in love.

But who?

Oh, yes! I thought of an amazing idea! And being awake just adds to the ploy.

The first guy is see, I love!

Note: It doesn't include Professors or Hagrid or Filch for that matter.

I put my hands up and few drops fell into my eyes. I groaned but wasn't deterred. I was to fall in love. Who would love a whining board right?

But I'm supposed to whine. Actually moan.

_"Rowan gossips, chestnut drone, ash is stubborn, hazel moan"_.

I recited the superstition as I put a blob of shampoo on my palm and started to massage my hair till it frothed up.

In case you are wondering, I'm taking about wands now. Yep, mine's hazel. Ten inches and unicorn hair.

The sweetest thing is, my wand is so loyal to me that it too will die if I die (yes I find it sweet and...touching). That is, it's loyal to me and me only!

I got out of the shower and dressed myself in a full sleeved (with the hope that it will keep me warm) with a V-neck purple top and jeans (a bit faded. Like I care…)

I skedaddled my way out of the dorm. Just as I was about to open the door, my pulse shot up. My heart beat picking up pace. When I open this door, if I see a boy then I'm supposed to love him! I hesitated.

What if the boy was ugly?

_Love is blind._

What if he was uncool?

_Love is all about the warmth so it's a bonus that he won't be cold._ (I said cool not cold!)

What if he was a nerd?

_Birds of the same feather flock together_.

I'm not a nerd! What ever makes me think I'm a nerd?

I squealed slowly and opened the door.

One of these days, these ramblings would kill. From the inside. Like that movie I saw when I went home during the summer.

I peeked out and tried to hear voices. It was all so silent that my heart beat sounded like a hammering drum. I entered the common room. It was empty.

It is 5:40 on a Sunday. Of course it should be empty. Not everyone are traitors like you!

I sighed and slowly walked towards the portrait hole.

"Wait…"

And I froze. The voice was husky and sounded a bit drowsy. But its quality told me it was boy. A boy! Oh dear lord, I'm going to faint.

I pondered if I had to turn around. My heart hammered more. I clutched my shirt and breathed out.

Maybe it was fate. Yes, fate. We both had woken up early on a Sunday, had come to common room at the same time, probably thinking the same things and we both are in Gryffindor! Heck we already had so much in common without even seeing each other. I liked him already!

With I final sigh, I turned around to meet my love (possibly).

My eyes fell on a study table. A candle was shrivelled down and in the faint light I could make out the silhouette. The person was slouched in the table, his hands stretched up.

"Wait… wait…pasties"

My eyes twitched

"Wait….choc…"

My jaw dropped and I smacked my head. A bit too hard.

The guy is asleep and he is dreaming about pumpkin pasties and chocolate frogs! I can't believe I got all excited about him. Drooling drat!

I stomped out of the common room with an air of indignant and stood up straight with my hands on my hips. I had to decide where I would go now. I huffed and pouted and twisted my lips till it hurt. I wiped my eyes and pulled the strands of hair behind my ears.

I started to head to the Great Hall. I was getting a bit hungry now. Yes, another weakness. Hunger after shower.

I stretched a bit and bit quickly hugged myself. The breeze was cold and my wet hair seemed to solidify. When I say wet, not soaking wet. It was the kind of wet that I found rather comfortable on a hot day But since today wasn't hot, my ears ringed from the cold.

No, I don't dry my hair. No, I don't use Tergeo or the Hot-Air charm. It's troublesome.

Oh dear, that explains the lack of love in my life. Maybe it's because I don't pay attention to wearing makeup or doing my hair. Not that I wouldn't care if I had a zit the size of pixie on my nose but then again I wouldn't care if my face needed a bit of shimmer to attract.

I looked at the flight of stairs I had just walked down and grimaced. If had to put make-up on and put on something better than faded jeans then I had to climb back.

What a pain!

Yes, it a pain so I'll just pretend that I haven't come to the most reasonable reason for my love-less life and pretend to be the same clueless cute self.

I walked into the Great Hall slowly. It seemed a bit odd to enter it when it was empty. Without the bustling air filled with the sweet aroma of chocolate trifle and a chorus of chatter.

Oh I feel like eating a trifle now. Besides that, does it even have a 'strong aroma'? It was just the hunger talking.

I scooted to the Gryffindor table and sat there. It felt like past curfew but who puts curfew in the morning? Idiot me!

I tapped on the table and started humming a tune of my own lyrics (you don't want to hear the lyrics. Believe me!) I kept looking around, hoping I would spot somebody but no. It was me, blushing ceiling, me and the tables, me and my stupid lyrics. Did I mention I was alone?

"Oh Daisy, I'm hungry. Can you at least send me a biscuit darling" I moaned and magically (obviously) a plate full of chocolate chip cookies appeared before me!

"Thank you Daisy! I'll come tonight and give you a treat" I said and smiled.

Daisy is a house in the kitchens. She is so sweet and she always takes care of me. I definitely should thank her in person tonight.

Oh shoot! Tonight! By tonight, I'll have a person I love!

The cookie I was holding crumbled under pressure. My heart beat surged. I sighed and placed the cookie in the plate and wiped my mouth. I lost my appetite. Suddenly, the walls seemed to close in on me and I was feeling hot.

Oh God! I'm not in love and I'm already experiencing its side effects. I wasn't this nervous when my O.W.L result was in my hands.

I scurried out of the Hall. I needed to get fresh air. I walked on, not minding where I was going. It didn't matter since I wouldn't get lost. Unless, I ended up in the dark forest which was unlikely.

I walked on, my mind swirling to find a topic to whine about

By the time I come back, there will be many boys. So many boys. I can't choose which one to love when a herd of them comes near me. Okay, new rule. When a herd comes, no one gets chosen. I'm going to go for lonely lions only! Oh, that a pun and a metaphor…I think. I'm a Gryffindor after all.

I looked up. I was in some corridor. I looked behind. No one was there. I let my crazy mind take over my body and I just turned around on my toes like a ballerina. Twirled even more, jumped a bit and even did a few dance moves. My heart felt so light and nerves had gone. I twirled even more. I felt like a kid again. I felt like laughing out loud. It was the first times I had been completely alone and acted like a maverick since ages. There were always times like this before I got the letter. Home alone and seeking for entertainment.

I twirled and decided it would be a last one. I was a second away from opening my eyes and plant my feet completely on the ground when I bumped into something. My legs lost balance and they entwined with each other. The 'something' with I had hoped to be a wall turned out to be someone, and I collapsed on that person. All this happened in a second! One second of blindness and I have to listen to someone else's heart beat.

The heart beat was a bit fast but not as fast as mine. My heart beat was thundering in my ears and it seemed to resonate with the new one. My body began to tense and I felt like my heart was every where! My chest, my stomach, my hands and even my face.

I wonder how I looked like.

I breathed slowly trying to calm myself down and teared apart from the heart beat. My eyes were cascaded with a storm.

The stormy clouds gently wavered and gently stopped. It was like stationary dynamic or dynamically stationary. The gentle grey sunk into a black whirlpool which seems to suck me in. My fingers unconsciously traced the pale frame. My fingers tingled as the cold shot through me. It wasn't the icy cold of the morning breeze which made me wince. This was different. As my fingers traced the colder parts of the frame, my body became hotter. My heart seemed to pump more blood and my face felt hot.

I really didn't understand the feeling. It was like a trace. But the feeling was far superior to anything I had ever felt. It wasn't nervousness even though my heart rate was over the roof. It was happiness but a bit more than that.

My fingers stopped near a groove and my eyes darted there. It was a blush pink and my hands traced on it. It was soft and a bit damp. It parted slightly and I felt a trail of hot air tickle my lips. I bent down slowly.

"Like what you see" the voice sauntered.

I felt as though a shock of electricity shot through me and I was pulled from my trance. I gasped and got up. I gasped harder seeing my fingers touching a painfully acquainted smirk. I pulled my hands and scurried away from him as if I was pulled away by a rope. I hurriedly got up and stomped in the opposite direction. I wanted to run but my body wasn't listening. If he caught up to me, that would be the end. I prayed that he shouldn't say a word.

I was a mix of emotions but one of them I could completely grasp was anger. I was angry at myself, at him, the heavens. It was the morning curse. It must be. My face was burning and it felt like a cold lump had stuck in my throat. I was embarrassed confused and angry as hell.

If he comes back to taunt to I'll he him to oblivion. Chuck the tease. If he lets out as much as sigh, I will hex him. Maybe I should just alter his memory. It seems a bit less…dangerous.

My blood pressure heighted and squinted to hold myself in control. But.

"Oi" the husky voice came calling and I lost it.

"Stupefy" I yelled and the red light hit him hard on the chest, sending him flying to the opposite wall.

I gasped.

I say hex and my body says stun. I must be insane!

I finally came back to a proper state of mind and hurried towards him. He was unconscious and his wrist was lying in an odd position.

If its broken, it'd be sent to hell.

I just stunned Draco Malfoy because I almost kissed him and its only 6:30 in the morning.

Kill me now before this long day eats me!


End file.
